In the antenna field, a multi-band antenna is capable of implementing functions of two or more than two frequency bands (for example, 800 MHz frequency band and 3G frequency band). An adjustment to a downtilt of the multi-band antenna may effectively enhance and optimize network coverage. A commonly used manner for adjusting the downtilt of the multi-band antenna is an electrical downtilt manner. As a control core of the electrical downtilt manner, a remote control unit (Remote Control Unit, RCU) is also referred to as an electrical downtilt unit. The RCU has functions of receiving a base station control command, precisely adjusting the downtilt of the multi-band antenna, and so on.
When the RCU is adopted to adjust the downtilt of the multi-band antenna, each frequency band uses one RCU. Each RCU includes a motor and a control board. The control board enables the motor to rotate after receiving the base station control command, thereby driving a mechanism for driving an antenna characteristic adjustment apparatus to perform a translational movement to implement the adjustment to the downtilt of the multi-band antenna. Taking a 6-band antenna as an example, 6 RCUs need to be used to separately control 6 mechanisms for driving an antenna characteristic adjustment apparatus. The translational movement of the mechanism for driving an antenna characteristic adjustment apparatus may implement the adjustment to the downtilt of the antenna.
In practice, it is found that each existing RCU includes a motor and a control board. The larger the number of frequency bands of the multi-band antenna is, the larger the number of RCUs used to adjust a downtilt is, which results in a larger occupied space of an antenna panel. In addition, more RCUs also result in a higher cost for adjusting a downtilt.